


行至此地

by Shisenn



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisenn/pseuds/Shisenn
Summary: 为我犯下的这一切。
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Tsurubo Shion, 金城碧海／鹤房汐恩 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	行至此地

**Author's Note:**

> OOC严重/私设如山/含有轻微暴力血腥情节/自嗨产物，注意避雷

1.  
“如果我说的都算荒谬，那你何必要彻夜听我倾诉。  
如果你觉得人生没有意义，那为什么还想要求得他人认同。”

被派外出的路上，他说，我们逃跑吧。

2.  
鹤房汐恩迎着晨光醒来，对亮度的不适使他下意识翻身，丝制的睡衣摩擦出轻微的声响。  
看来今天的天气不错，身边空空荡荡的自由让他感到一阵轻盈。  
神志仅仅清醒一瞬，往日的记忆就呼啸着涌进来，他想为那些叫嚣的画面上一把锁，发现结果仍是将私欲暴露得更深而已，他觉得自己还陷在梦里，回忆是梦魇。  
真冷，他趴着没有动，尽力伸手去够掉落在床尾的薄被。太远了，在场没有人能帮他，指节夸张地扭曲几秒，只能不堪地摸回到自己腿上的伤。  
他选择抱住自己，用手环住双腿的姿势，心底期盼回到二十年前的母体之中。一碰就痛，哪里都痛，可这样的痛是让人想要重复感知的体验。  
继而想到那人在闲暇时轻哼的歌声，这段记忆只在大脑里循环播放，耳边听不真切。  
鹤房又阖眼，对着困在脑海里挥之不去的脸心说，傻子，我都讲过多少次了。

3.  
不如私奔好了，金城碧海听完这句也看不出任何神色的变化，他早知道这般忤逆的句式鹤房信手拈来，全当做是一时兴起的狂妄笑话。  
我是认真的，我们逃跑吧。少年高声重复了一遍，顺势要在副驾驶上站起来。  
金城只好看向他，用皱起的眉头制止他。  
先坐下，如果不想因为出车祸第二天被报导成为同行笑柄的话。  
鹤房虽然顺从地蹲下来，表情却很臭地盯着被他把持的方向盘：  
你眼里我就那么傻？行了，开吧——

沿途荒无人烟，和行驶中汽车一样躁动的只剩滚滚沙尘。  
天渐渐黑下来，随着每一分黑暗递进，鹤房不耐烦的情绪就更加明显。  
现在是黄昏。他强调一声，视线钉死在金城的侧脸。  
知道了，青年停车的一系列动作很熟练，或许不比他亲吻的动作熟练。  
金城朝鹤房压过来，侧头咬他的下唇。对方迎合地环向他的脖颈，一双眼睛盛满雾气。  
一切吻戏早已烂熟于心，无需铺垫便直接了当地探入舌头，双方的攻势此消彼长，舌齿的亲密拉扯逼得两人几近窒息。  
鹤房知道金城的手不会老实，尽管嘴唇相接，手已经从腰部滑向他的股间。于是他亲着亲着笑起来，干脆地褪下裤子让金城继续手上的动作。金城的眼睛微微眯起，一边拉扯鹤房的手来到自己的腿根，一边用舌尖描摹那人唇边的小痣。

今晚的第一次还是泄在鹤房的嘴里，金城替他撩起额前被汗水打湿的碎发。鹤房眨着大眼睛直白地望他，那副眼角发红的样子来源于刚才深喉时生理性排斥所泛出泪水。  
还要继续吗？每次金城都会先问，好像这样比较显得绅士。不过鹤房哪里会对这些在乎，如果需要他会自己坐上来。车内逼仄的空间早已是情欲涌动拍打的海岸，只是今天鹤房难得选择暂缓。  
留到晚上，鹤房的眼尾愈发上挑起来，笑得天真无邪，多久没在床上做了？  
不记得了，最近做得不少。金城堪堪收拾完座垫上的狼藉，又替他抹去滴在胸前裸露皮肤上的残留液体。  
……也不是非要你回答的意思。鹤房索性倒在金城怀里，脑门砸在他的胸肌上，弄得那人闷哼一声，这引发几声低笑，翻动的睫毛挑起一阵瘙痒。

4.  
鹤房浑身酸软地扑倒在床上，下半身雪白的肌肤暴露在空气中，臀瓣不停发颤，红肿的穴口溢出不少腥咸的精液，夹杂许多透明的液体，淋得床单上一片水渍。  
两个人都在低喘，用大片的喘息缓解呼吸的紊乱。感受到重回腰上那双大手，鹤房有气无力地哼出一句我们逃走吧。这是第二次了，金城想，于是他将鹤房搂进怀里，说，好啊。  
鹤房惊讶于金城突如其来的应允，于是他转过身子面向那人。  
为什么？你要知道这是背叛。鹤房以诚实又坦然的目光触及他，像用自己的方式在测谎。  
我明白。金城说出的话和他的笑容对不上。而且这种笑容有些奇怪，像是听力失聪的人忽然开口说话那样的奇怪。接着说，无所谓，只要你想。

后来鹤房回忆那一晚自己的感受，说真像是触电。

抵达现场时，线人的胸口处已经浸透了鲜血，各种各样的文件袋被随意丢弃在地上，与纷纷扬扬散落四处的打印纸躺在一起，显出漆黑斑驳的鞋印。  
没劲，鹤房汐恩插着兜踹起一脚空气，我们来晚了。  
金城碧海不说话，半跪着观察那具还留有余温的身体。  
先出去吧。他主动拉起鹤房的手，以此抵消话语里的寒意。  
他们又回到了车里，熟悉的布局，被推翻重来的开始。

反正任务失败了，比起回去受审，或者畏罪潜逃，不如伪装因公殉职吧？  
巨大的沉默编织成一个细密的网，将两个人困在其中。鹤房自以为窥到了合适的间隙能够得以逃脱，在金城看来不过也只是聊以自慰。  
所以他没有去刻意修饰脸上的表情，使得那番一厢情愿的话仅仅换来一阵叹息。  
……我也是开玩笑的，这不可能。鹤房收起僵硬的假笑，表情转变成少有的凝重。  
说实话，金城更喜欢他笑起来卧蚕就和眼角一同上弯的眉眼，可现实身处的当下，不知什么才能抚平两人眉心的皱纹。  
出路在哪？愈发沉重的夜色像是萦绕心头的幽灵，明天的一切都悬而未决。

5.  
两个人穿插进人群里，隔着回望能领会彼此眼神的距离。  
会堂的气氛嘈杂，像人人都用尽上下两张嘴吵闹一样烦人。只有处于中心道上人保持安静，也只有一个人维持跪姿。  
等到大门被郑重地关上，人群便应声泄气。  
罪责是泄露情报，一位西装革履的老男人抑扬顿挫地宣布道，且本人认罪。  
疯子们，惩罚我啊。  
没有过多的辩驳，他声音已很嘶哑，鹤房恰好正面对着他，通过读唇语先领悟青年的句意。  
鹤房汐恩好像见过这个跪地的人，这张普通的脸或许在递交枪械的瞬间被他记下。自他低吼而出的声音很美，仿佛能看见句末拖长的尾音正在撕烂那些道貌岸然者的遮羞布。鹤房木然地站着，想着些无关痛痒的事。这时候金城再望他的眼，如同踏入不知深浅的一潭死水。  
要轮到自己了，鹤房不觉得害怕。可这是应该要怕的，金城碧海不知不觉间重复了几次舔嘴唇的动作，心里像冬天被暖炉烤干的皮肤那样发痒。

一栋低矮老旧的房屋前，鹤房用大额的纸钞要来一把钥匙。棋子自被决定丢弃的那一开始，生死都显得无关紧要。鹤房深谙这番道理，倘若一个喽啰的贱命能换来不少通行的货币，这般交易的确划算。  
罪不至死，罪不至死。他是无神论者，这时候却选择装模做样地祈祷。开门花费了几十秒，连钥匙孔都对了好几次。  
风灌进来，略微冲淡屋内令人厌恶的霉味。破旧沙发靠着的墙壁上白色几乎掉落干净，取而代之是杂糅在一起的红棕色，泥土和它遮盖下的死亡的味道。鹤房紧皱眉头接受这一切，然后踹开唯一紧闭的门。  
这张大床是此处唯一算得上新的物件，只是盛放的事物实在刺眼得可怖。那个男人被反绑着，几近赤身裸体的侧躺在床上，被刑具抽打翻起的皮肉保持着扭曲的原状，身下是横七竖八的血渍。房间内大开的窗户涌进风雨，真冷，他想拉上窗子，才发现玻璃和框架早已失散，被他用劲一推，啪地摔在水泥地上。  
于是男人猛地睁开眼睛，对视的瞬间鹤房浑身上下都起了鸡皮疙瘩。他俯下身去，用颤抖的嘴唇去够另一方的嘴唇。  
那人不回绝，好像长时间紧绷的神经暂且松懈下来，继而闭上眼睛，恍惚间让鹤房回到某个趴在车内打盹的午后，自己醒来以后也是这样轻轻地吻他。  
亏你能找来。金城以少见的气音开口，用他没什么血色的嘴唇与消瘦的面容扯出一丝微笑。  
鹤房拿随身携带的匕首割开绑他的绳索，再用额头去贴他的额头，说是我来晚了。明明鹤房出了许多汗，相触的瞬间却先感受到对方滚烫的体温。他发烧了，伤口也暴露着没有处理，感染的风险很大，这样下去说不定……  
会死掉。  
我们先回车里。鹤房把外套脱下来罩在金城赤裸又触目的背上，费力地背起他，尽量避开四肢上的伤口，还是听见颈边那人倒抽了好几口凉气。  
虽然自己也累得气喘吁吁的，但有一点把握住他的实感。

鹤房把车停在加油站的边上去买药，开门前转头叮嘱一句不要乱动好好等我。金城碧海侧躺在后座，熟悉的皮革坐垫的触感让他心里踏实，怎么说也不想再记起某个充满灰暗回忆的日子。  
被痛苦加持的很多个瞬间，混沌不堪的视野里冒出一个熟悉的人脸，眼睛亮得永远像是引他回家的灯塔，鼻子和嘴巴边上有几颗痣，他都摩挲过。经历遍布全身的痛楚后，思念就变成仅有的慰藉。他闻到血腥的气味已经麻木，连带感官也对被利器割开外露的或者内部胀痛的伤口一样迟钝。

从前的事有什么好担心，都过去了，你现在要做的是养伤。每次上药都是金城逮到机会要打听组织情况的时机，鹤房只好也搬出这句说烂了的屁话来搪塞他。其实鹤房比谁都清楚说这话的自己未免与从前的离经叛道反差过大，可还有什么话好说呢。于是金城渐渐地不问了。  
骗不过的，鹤房想，虽然在金城恢复的期间一直是他开着车，然而他根本找不到出路，连自己都承认了。

我尽力了，可是我撒谎了啊。

6.  
大滴大滴的雨水砸在车顶像点燃了一长串的炮仗，鹤房放弃让雨刷强撑着继续工作，干脆熄火停车。  
急停的惯性极大，金城猛地睁开睡眼，对上鹤房呆愣又写满歉意的脸。  
我太着急，吵醒你了。鹤房尬笑着挠挠头，卧蚕下面浮现几分青紫，入睡于他而言已不算易事。  
金城摇摇头，张开手示意他过来，在锁骨处留下温柔至极的深吻作为安慰。  
继续吗？金城一只手掐在鹤房的腰上，另一只伸进衣服里揉捏他逐渐发硬的乳头。  
已经是很久很久没做了，金城不提，鹤房偶尔自己撸上一管发泄，这显然比不上两个人做爱的滋味。得到默许，金城躺在倒下的座椅上，鹤房熟练地拉开男人的裤链，抚向高昂的性器。

坐下去的那刻，他感受到粗胀的龟头正逼开自己的穴肉，一寸一寸推进来，终于整根深埋体内。驾驶座的空间狭隘，鹤房呈跪倒后仰的姿势跨坐在金城的身上。因为身体紧绷得吃痛，鹤房难以抑制地呻吟出声，腿脚刚有一点站立的力气，身下硬挺的肉棒便配合地抽动，鹤房的阴茎也打着颤，滴出晶莹的体液，落在金城腹部占满疤痕的皮肤上。  
“Sky……”他以恳求又责怪的语气呼唤那个名字。

封闭车内的氧气有限，鹤房半张脸都染上绯红，尽力睁开的眼只能瞥见窗外昏沉的雨夜，他的视野集中在粗糙的车顶，这也没什么好看。金城的阴茎仍在他穴道内的搅动，转换着角度去顶他体内深处敏感的那点。  
两幅年轻的肉体如此合拍，他们对自己占有领地的每一寸都是那样熟悉，赤裸直接的性爱早已演练过多次，交合处不断堆叠的快感让鹤房尝到无法自持的眩晕。  
金城碧海低喘几声，捏着鹤房的髂骨，把精液射在了后穴的嫩肉之中。抵达顶峰的快感使他忍不住叫出来，太紧了，他不敢相信先前自己是如何忍耐的。  
再来一晚吧，这是他最后的快乐了，金城抵在窗边想，只有汐恩的身体容许他的放肆，每一次操他，身体和精神都在加深这样的认知。  
身旁的人难得地睡着了，私奔这样的话，好像也再不说起。明明是从前最常挂在嘴边的句子，带着他皱起鼻子的傻笑一起被封在过去了。  
金城碧海神情淡漠地哼着歌，重新把车开到附近的小镇上。

7.  
管家敲敲门，说已经有人在客厅等着了，于是鹤房汐恩不得不爬起来，按照惯例去处理他的公务事。  
你没有选择，但你会安全。他想起自己狂驱几百公里赶往那个金城所留下的地址时，名叫木全翔也的人所说的话。  
那确实是个难忘的日子，同样是一个痛彻心扉的雨夜，和他失去金城碧海的日子算得上是同一天。

其实他们很像，年龄相仿，身高相近，只有两张脸是截然不同的风格。至于为什么会相遇，那便要感谢阴差阳错的命运。  
那个和他差不多高的男孩平静地看他，认真地说，今后我们就是搭档了。鹤房并不以为然，挑衅地回答：那是能付出生命的关系，你会为我送死吗？  
话音刚落，他甚至没看清金城是怎么抽出自己腰间的匕首，匕首又是怎样横在那人的脖子旁。金城对着鹤房笑说，可以啊，只要你想。

还真是够义气的搭档啊，鹤房几乎一刻不停地猛踩油门，仿佛把它当成是发泄怒火的工具。他腿上的伤口也在淌血，痛自然是痛的，可他用绷带随便一绑就没再理会。  
真他妈的是傻子啊你，少年忽然大喊出声，然后无力地流泪，但没有哭叫的声音。他紧咬牙齿以缓解身体的颤栗。  
明明是我想和你私奔，怎么现在变成你推着我逃跑，这算什么。

枪声响起的下一秒，金城碧海就用手打碎玻璃，把鹤房从二楼往外推出去，仿佛这一切都在金城的预想里。残留的碎片割破他脚踝处的肌肤，几滴鲜血荡在空气里，被风吹进平坦的草地。  
鹤房想到身体飞起来之前，回头看见的最后一幕，是沾满了鲜血的床单。  
他感觉自己真是肮脏极了。

他们朝我身后开了两枪，我想，我们都快要死掉。

8.  
啊，鹤房汐恩依靠拐杖走在连接会客厅的漫长的走廊上，恍恍惚惚地想，什么时候才能摆脱这个梦境，他不会再回来了。  
他追查过许多次金城碧海的下落，不知道是中间哪个环节出现了问题，又或许是有人撒谎，他得不到任何有效的消息。  
没劲，其实这样粉饰太平的自由于他而言，并不必要。 

来人已经坐在沙发上，背对着鹤房。鹤房望着那背影觉得有些熟悉，和他预想中要见的人的特征并不符合。  
“你？你是谁。你不是我要见的人。”鹤房皱着眉头问道，拄着拐杖的手竟然有些脱力。  
男子不应声，于是鹤房只好费劲地移动到沙发的另一边，打算继续发出质问。

……  
“你是不是得先给我个解释。”鹤房整个人连同舌尖都在发抖，说出的话含糊不清，但他觉得对方一定能听得明白。

“所以我来了，这个解释可以吗。”  
“那你为什……”  
“所以我来找你了。”金城碧海重复道，这句话实在迟到太久，连尾音都不受控制地颤抖。  
鹤房突然觉得很好笑，但又或许是因为站了许久，尚未痊愈的旧伤让他头晕目眩。在腿酸软得要跌下去之前被一个巨大的拥抱接住。  
鹤房比任何人都熟悉这样与他肌肤相亲的触感，尽管这般熟悉接触的知觉连同手术挑断的神经一样被他松开舍弃。  
他几乎把整个身体的重量都压在了金城的身上，但金城稳稳地捞着他，两个人像是嵌得严丝合缝的一对齿轮，仿佛从未分开过。  
他不愿让他再多坠落一分。


End file.
